Emma's Pearl
by swanandherqueen
Summary: Finnish fairytale with a twist. SQ AU Original fairytale by Z. Topelius in 1856
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is based on Finnish fairytale, Adalmiinan helmi, Adalmina's pearl. You may or may not want to read it before this one, it is up to you. Please note that** **I am not native English speaker** **, all mistakes are my own and I hope you will understand what I meant. THIS WILL BE SWAN QUEEN! Now, let's get into the story. (This is my second try of making this fic, I hope I am better with my writing now)**

Once upon a time in Enchanted Forrest it was a day of celebration. Queen Snow White and King David's daughter was born, and today the whole kingdom was ready to welcome their little princess to the world. Peasants have heard a rumor that she would have a fairy godmother, which was rare, even with royalty. Even Queen Snow didn't have one, thought she from a long line of Kings and Queens. King David was not, he was a poor shepherd, whom Snow met on battlefield, when her kingdom was attacked by Queen Cora's army from Dark Kingdom.

Throne Room was full of people, who all bowed when doors were opened and King and Queen walked in, Snow holding a little baby girl on her arms. They walked to the front of crowd and turned to face them. Snow smiled and everyone who knew their Queen also knew that she was living her dream. Her true love by her side, their baby in her arms. Her smile warmed everyone's heart and people found themselves smiling with their beloved Ruler.

"Dear people, all who have come to here to celebrate with us. May I introduce you to Her Majesty, my dear daughter, Crown Princess Emma of White Kingdom" People knelt and bowed their head down, as Snow and David looked at their people.

Then the room became to turn lighter and from a tiny window opened and two fairies flew in. They slowly came to the front of crowd who was now risen up. Fairies turned to human side and bowed. First fairy said:

"I am the Reul Ghorm, the Blue Star, leader of fairies, the Blue Fairy. I have come here to welcome the Princess, take my place as her Godmother and give her a gift. Will you, Queen Snow White of White Kingdom allow this?" Snow nodded her head and Blue continued opening her palm. "My gift to the Princess is this pearl. It may look pretty, but it is also magical. As long as Her Majesty will have it, she will each day be more beautiful, more wise and more rich. There will be nobody who will beat her in these things. BUT. If she loses this pearl, it will all disappear." As she said her last words, she gave the pearl to the Queen who gasped as she saw the biggest and most beautiful pearl. Even David, who didn't care about things like that, understood that this pearl was not normal.

Then, the Blue Fairy kissed Emma's head, turned her into her normal size and flew away. The second fairy stepped closer and said: "I am Tinkerbell, the Green Fairy. I have come here to welcome the Princess, take my place as her Godmother and give her a gift. Will you, Queen Snow White of White Kingdom allow this?" Crowd gasped and even Snow looked surprised. One Fairy Godmother may be rare, but two, that was unheard. She still nodded and Tinkerbell started to talk again.

"What Blue Fairy gave the little Princess, is wonderful and I cannot give her anything that big. But, as she said, if the pearl get's lost, little princess will loss all her gift's. My gift will then give you hope. If Her Majesty will lose her pearl, my gift will activate. She may lost all her other gifts, but she will have a pure and kind heart." As she finished her speech, she too turned to her smaller self and flew away.

Crowd looked angry as Snow and David shared a shocked look. How dare that fairy come and say that their daughter will grow up to be something else than pure and kind of heart. Second Fairy Godmother and her gift was a joke. And no matter what, they will make sure that the pearl never leaves their Princesses side. No matter what.

 **Later that night**

Snow walked in the Forrest wearing a hood so nobody would recognize her. She looked back, making sure castle was fare enough. She then took of her hood and said: "Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin ,Rumpelstiltskin"

"Yes deary, what is it now" Snow turned and looked the man in the eye. "I need something. Something that will make sure my daughter never looses her pearl."

The man waved his hand and smoke turned into a little crown. "This crown is what you need. Take it, take the pearl and press them together. Then, put the crown into Emma's head. It will grow with her, she is the only one it will suite." Snow took it and looked at the golden crown. Then she said: "What is the prize?" The imp giggled and said: "This is not for you, it is for Emma. She will pay the prize... Someday." Snow bite her lip and nodded. She must keep the pearl with her daughter. No matter what.

* * *

Please, comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **15 years later**

"Emma, darling, it is only few hours before your ball," said Snow smiling at her daughter. Years have passed quickly and little princess has grown to be a beautiful young lady, and Emma's parent's couldn't be more proud of her. She was also very smart, so smart that she hadn't gone to any classes in many years. And her riches had made the Kingdom the center of the whole realm. Everything Emma had was made of gold, silver and precious diamonds and gemstones. When she was younger, Snow could brush her long blond hair for hours with a golden brush that had big emerald on its handle, green as the eyes of the princess.

Emma stood up from the chair she had been reading for hours. She straightened her dress like a lady, nod to her mother and started to leave the room. "Emma?" Snow called and Emma turned to face her. "I love you so very much darling, you are perfect in any way." Emma smiled, turned and left the room. Snow stayed and wondered, what a lovely person her daughter had grown up to be. In Snow's, and also David's mind Emma was a lovely lady, with a heart made of gold. Everyone around Emma loved her, and told her about her perfection every single day.

At corridor Emma walked towards her rooms, chatting to people on her way. _Go away, leave me alone. I am better than all of you._ She smiled to people who greeted her but her thoughts were on her next lesson and her teacher. Her stupid mother may think Emma didn't have any lessons, because she had stopped going to them when she was 10. The truth was that she just simply changed her curriculum. She used to study boring, over-easy things, but now she could learn something challenging. _Thanks to my mother._ That silly woman had made a deal she couldn't understand, but Emma did. When her teacher came for the first time, it was like everything in Emma's world suddenly made sense. This was what she was meant to do. She had the money, brain, all she needed, all it took.

Rumpelstiltskin had taught Emma things she truly wanted to know. How to make people do what she wanted, how to do things without people noticing, _how to hurt them_. With her powers she created another personality for herself. To most of the people that lived at _her_ castle, she was like her mother, pure and kind. But for her maids and other people she disliked she was simply evil.

Emma entered her room and first thing she saw was her maid looking at Emma's big mirror, brushing her hair with her fingers. "Marian, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Marian gasped and took a few steps back. "I am so sorry, m'lady, I, I was just, cleaning. I was only cleaning, I swear!" Emma walked towards her maid as Marian took more steps back until her back hit the wall. Her eyes were full of tears and she tried to get away from Emma. It was no secret that Emma's maids changed often. The two girls dresses touched and Emma signed.

"Look what you did now, my dress is ruined, I have to burn it later. But first I will deal with you. You looked into my mirror. MY mirror. You know what it means? You looked into the mirror that's only job was to reflect my beauty. Now, you ruined it too." Emma's lips turned into an evil grin. "I am afraid that I need a new maid... Isn't it awful that all the good maid's always runaway and disappear." Marian was sobbing and praying that Emma would let her go. But she didn't listen to the girl's cries. Emma raised her hand and trusted it into Marian's chest. The maid was screaming now, and Emma laughing as she ripped the girls heart out and crushed it. Marian fell to the ground and her empty eye's stared at Emma.

"How lovely, you have learnt well, dearie." Emma turned to face her teacher. Rumple was sitting in a satin chair with crossed legs and he was holding a spell book in his hand. Emma looked at it and raised her brow. "Today, I am going to teach you some charming-spells. You are getting to that age, dearie. We have only an hour before you have to be back for you _ball_ " Rumple said the last word with a high-pinched voice and giggled. "Now, clean that mess and get ready for you lesson. Who knows, maybe you can test your new skills tonight."

 **I know it took awhile, but next chapter will come faster, at least I hope so. Thank you for all nice reviews, follows and everything else!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emma watched people dancing at the ball and took a sip out of her drink. She was looking for someone she could dance with, and had already turned down many princes and other noblemen who had come to ask her. She didn't like that and wanted to be the one to make the first move. Her eyes were wandering, only stopping for awhile to check out handsome men and also some pretty girls. _I could get any of them._ Her lesson had been successful and she had charmed a young boy at stables, and then killed him, just for fun, he was being annoying. Rumple had been proud of her. There is something about him that made Emma hate him less than most people, probably the craziness.

"My Princess", someone said behind Emma and she sighted silently and then turned around, with a smile in her face, to face again another prince. This time, her father was standing next to him. "Emma dear, this is Prince Killian of Southern Kingdom." Prince Killian bowed and automatically Emma nodded her head as a princess should. David continued: "We have talked a long time today and I said you would love to dance with him." Emma smiled wider and said: "Of course dad, I would be honored to have this dance with Prince Killian." Killian offered his hand and Emma took it and they walked to the middle of the room and started to dance a slow waltz. Inside she was boiling, and when the Prince tried to make a conversation, Emma's answers were short and a bit rude. The man was making her sick, he smelled like a rum and with a hook replacing another hand also looked more like a pirate than a prince.

Emma knew that the reason the King himself have introduced them was that her parent were hoping she would fall for the prince. Like that was going to happen. The song ended and Emma smiled to the pirate, no wait, _prince_. She started to walk away but Killian took her hand once again and asked her to follow him. Emma signed but followed him anyway. He directed them outside of ballroom, and still hand in hand they walked outside to the gardens. They both were silent and Emma could see that the other one of them didn't like this situation either. Emma now understood that their parent's had arranged this whole thing, and that there was no way to get out of it. Emma stopped in the middle of garden and asked the man beside her: "Are you going to propose to me? If yes, do it now, I have another things to do" Killian looked surprised but nodded, with a sad face. Emma raised her brow. There was no reason the man to be sad, she was the Princess Emma of White Kingdom, richest, prettiest and wisest girl in all the Kingdoms, and in all the realms.

Emma continued. "Do you love someone else? Is that the reason you look so sad? Because I know it is not me. All the men in the world would die for me." Killian nodded again. "Yes my lovely Princess. Milah is her name, and she is the most wonderful creature in the world." Emma's face turned dark. "Most wonderful in the world?" "Yes my Princess." Emma then took Killian's hand and looked into his eyes. "Well I couldn't marry a man that loves someone else more than me," Emma's lips turned again to her usual evil smirk and Killian looked at her looking worried. Emma then put her hand's in each side of Killian's head and said few words in language that nobody understood. Killian's face looked shocked but right after that he looked normal.

"Now, _Killian,_ my love. We shall go inside and announce that we are getting married. And you. You will do anything I say. And you won't remember a thing of this Milah. You will only love me. And I, I will never, ever feel anything for you." Killian nodded and looked a bit dreamy. They turned and walked inside, and Emma smiled, because she had a perfect plan.

 **I know my chapters are a bit short, but the next one will longer. Also, this is not a CS fic. Regina will be in chapter 5 or 6**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been a whole week after Emma's ball. Queen Snow had been exsited and was already planning on her daughter's wedding that was going to be held in two weeks time. Inventations had been sent, even to Queen Cora of Dark Kingdom, because Snow had desided that it was time to try to maintain the peace between two kingdoms and the two princesses of the another kingdom were also looking for husbands. A wedding would be a perfect place to find them.

Emma was not as exsited as her mother. She was bored of empty eyed pirate-prince-whatever following her around. As it was, magic cannot create love, it can only make people to think they love someone. Killian had forgot his dear Milah and was now sure that the princess with the pearl-crown was his true love, but Emma knew better and lovesick Killian was getting on her nerves.

While the castle was getting ready for the wedding, also Emma was getting ready. She had made a plan on how to get out, how to disapear and how to live on her own. She was rich and all but the biggest trouble was how to live a rich and wonderful life without her parents finding her. Those idiots wouldn't understand that Emma didn't need them anymore, she wasn't a little girl anymore. She didn't need parents, all she needed was space so she could become the greatest witch who had ever lived in all the kingdoms in all the realms. Of course, a kingdom would also be nice but after finishing her training she could conquer any kingdom she wanted.

Emma sat in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. She enjoyed calm moment knowing it wouldn't last for long. Soon Killian would come in, bow and tell what she wanted to hear. And after that, Emma was almost free from this castle, free from being a princess, and ready to become what she wanted. And most of all, she would be free from her fake-wedding with Prince Killian.

With a twist of her hand she changed her princess-dress to a ridingsuit that was easy to move in and that allowed her to dissapear in the castle surrounding forest. It was blue with a white underneath and made her look more like a prince than a princess and with a easy ponytail she was ready. Her crown was still on her head as always, so everyone could recognise her from it. But Emma had that planned too. She casted a spell on it so only she could see it. Emma took a look in the mirror and laughted after seeing herself. She looked a lot like his father in the battlefield where the shepard had met the young Queen.

Killian walked in and bowed deep down in front her bride who was still facing her mirror. "My love, everything is ready. But why won't you tell me where are you heading to. I am to be yours and it is my duty to keep you safe. And why are you dressed like that? Where is your crown?" Emma turned from her mirror and said with a wide, loving smile in her face: "My Prince, I will be home in no time, all I am going to do is go for a little ride, that is why this awful suit, I cannot ride in a dress now can I? And the crown is none of your business, darling, so go and tell my mother that I will be out rest of the day." Emma blowed at Killian's face and he smiled stupibly as the spell went over him. He bowed again and left the room.

The princess waited for a moment to make sure Killian was gone. Then she took her small bag that had her most important things and left the room by the servant's door. After walking down many stairs she finally got into sunlight. Emma walked quickly towards staibles in a empty garden, it was diner time so the gardens were empty and there was nobody to see which way she left with her favorite horse. In couple minutes she rode off the castle, feeling more alive than ever after getting free from the morons that were rouling the White Kingdom. Now she wasn't anymore Princess Emma of White Kingdom, but just Emma, with great powers and her gifts from her fairygodmother.

Hours later sun had already set and Emma knew that her parents had finally figured out she was missing. She got down from saddle and let the horse to run into freedom. It would be too dangerous to ride the royal horse deep in the woods, they were too easy to recognise. She started to walk in the dark forest while looking to each side of her to make sure no one would see her. Emma was the most beautiful girl in the realm and that did come with a darker side.

The girl came to a small lake. She looked at her both sides and walked near the water. Emma knelt and took some water with her palm and tasted the cold liquid. It tasted almost sweet and she got closer to the lake to dring straight from it. After a while Emma stopped and looked at her reflection. Even after full evening out, she was still very beautiful and she smiled to herself. She put her face closer to the water as she saw the pearl in her crown shining in the moonlight and before she could do anything the crown slit from her hair to the lake.

The crown went deeper and the girl stared at herself, not recognising herself anymore. What she saw was a common girl wearing normal had no idea who she was.

 **Sorry for delay, I am abroad and stuff**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

5 years later

Princess Regina of Dark Kingdom was bored. She had sat for days in small space with her older sister, Princess Zelena. They were actually step-sisters, sharing the same mother, Queen Cora, but they were like sisters with their fights and everything else sisterlike, and didn't care that Regina had dark hair and Zelena's long hair was red as fire. Now they had to share the same carriage for two weeks, while Regina's fiancee Prince Robin of Sherwood's Forest traveled in the one behind them. They were travelling to the White Kingdom to celebrate the birth of little prince, rumor said that his name will be Prince Neal.

It had been 5 long years after Princess Emma had gone missing and Prince Killian had started his search. Heart-broken, he had killed himself after 3 years. There had been talking about some curse that was responsible of his death, but nothing to take serious. The tragic of White Kingdom hadn't ended after the loss of their heir, because all the gifts of the princess were lost and the old capitol of balls turned into the capitol of depression and hunger. The King and Queen had promised that whom ever brings their precious daughter back home will get her hand in marriage and half of the White Kingdom. If she was still alive, she would be 20 years old, the same age as Regina.

She sat on her thoughts and looked out of the window, watching the villages that were passing by. The deeper they got into the kingdom, the poorer the people were getting. The princess signed and tried to concentrate on what her sister was talking about. Zelena was older so she would become the Queen of the Dark Kingdom and her husband the King, but so fair no suitable men were found. Regina and Robin had met on some ball and their wedding would be on the next summer. Also Robin had bigger sibling, Prince John, so Regina and Robin wouldn't rule anything, just live a good and rich life, which was enought for the princess.

The carrage stopped and Regina snapped out of her thought. Zelena looked annoyed and opened the door yealling why they had stopped. The driver came quickly, saying that they had to take a little break, because one of the wheels had broken. Regina stood up and steped off the carrage, enjoying the sunlight and the noices of a small village. She turned to tell her sister she will go for a walk and then left, humming a song. Her sister yelled after her something about keeping her skin out of sun. It made made the younger princess sign. Big sisters.

Regina stood out of the crowd with her dark dress and some people started to follow her. She soon noticed a small tavern and stepped inside. "Welcome to Granny's tavern! My name is Red and I shall help you in everything you may need." Said a young girl and before Regina could answer she was already talking again: "Granny is like everyones grandmother, actually she is only mine but the whole village calls her that, cos it's so small place, but she is actually awesome..."

"RED, LET THE GIRL BREATH AND BACK COME HERE" came from kitchen and Red bit her lip and let Regina to come inside and showed her where to sit and then disapeared running to the kitchen. Regina watched the brunette girl as she ran and then looked around herself. The tavern was quite small, not too crowded and walls so thin you could almost see to the other side. Regina's eyes were wandering over the crown and stopped at one girl that was bringing drinks to another table. She was about the same age as Regina and was wearing a light colored dress and her dirty blond hair was resting on her shoulders. The blonde girl noticed the princess and came smiling to her table.

"Hi there, may I get you something, you look tired. Ale?" Regina nodded and the girl went to get two mugs and sat down on the opposite side of the table, giving the other drink for the princess. "So tell me Your Majesty, what are you doing in our small home?" Regina spilled her drink and looked at the girl suprised. "Oh dear, I am not that wise, but you have a fucking tiara with a diamond, it's not like your trying to blend in."

Regina laughted and took another sip of her ale and said: "That is true, darling. But you already know that I am a princess so what about you? What's your name?" The blond looked a bit sad and Regina rushed to say: "I am sorry, I did not mean to make you sad." "No no, that's not it, I just don't know who I am." Regina raised her eyebrow and the blonde continued: "My name is Nemo*, or that is what Granny named me. I came here many seasons ago without any memory and she gave me a job and place to live. Red has also helped me." The princess nodded and asked the girl, Nemo to tell more and the two girls talked for hours, drinking and laughting.

*Nemo is latin and means nobody (or something like that)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After couple hours Regina was walking back towards her carriage, feeling a little bit tipsy and giggly. She and Nemo had had a great time and the peasant girl made the princess feel like home even in a small tavern and they hadn't even noticed the passing of time before Granny had come from her kitchen and looked at Nemo, just looked, and the girl had signed and with a sad smile on her face she took Regina's hand, said a sad apology and left the room.

Regina was humming some song and took a few dancing steps on her way while her mind was still at Granny's and with her new friend. Nemo had told more about her story and life and Regina had learned that Nemo had not got straight to this village after her memory loss, but wandered for a year or so in the kingdom, before getting pregnant and finding the village, getting a jod in the tavern. She now raised a 3-years-old Henry who was at Nemo's neightbour while she worked. When the girl talked about her son, her eyes were shining and her smile widened. Regina could see that the little boy meant a lot for the girl and felt a bit sad for not meating the little boy.

Regina had in return told the other girl about Dark Kingdom and her life as the second princess. Nemo had been exsited and kept asking more questions. When Regina mentioned dragon Queen Maleficient, Nemo looked like she was going to scream or run away as she told the princess dragons were only a myth in White Kingdom. Regina giggled at her thought of Nemo and wondered why didn't she tell the girl a word about Prince Robin and their wedding to-be. The other girl made Regina feel like a teenager again, like the way she felt when she used to see Danielle, the stablegirl, before she got fired. Regina felt like she could fly and her heart was beating faster.

Regina shook her head to get away from her thoughs when she got finally back to the carriages. She walked to the one that was hers and opened the door, to see it was empty, filled with pillows and other things, but the heir was nowhere to be seen. The princess looked around her suprised, it was getting really cold and Zelena didn't like it at all and wanted always keep inside. Regina walked to Robin's carriage to ask if he had seen her sister, opened the door without knoking and what she saw made her stomack twist in horror.

Robin was not alone, Zelena was there too. Both naked and too focused on kissing to first notice the princess. Zelena was the first one to realize someone was there, she turned her head to her sister and her lips turned into a wicked grin. Regina turned and started to ran towards the forest, without thinking, not hearing Robin shouting befind her. Her breathing was getting quicker and tears were filling her eyes. Some part of her was not suprised, her sister could be very jeallous and Robin was being wise for choosing the one of the sisters who would become Queen. But it had seemed that this was not the first time they were doing things and the betrayel was what made Regina so upset.

The princess screamed when she fell down to her face in the dark woods. She tried to calm her breathing while she raised her head to see the surrounding trees and stood slowly up to make sure she wouldn't pass out as happened sometimes when she fell while wearing one of her tight corsets. She turned around to walk back to face the reality but something was pulling her deeper to the forest. It was getting more and more dark but she gave into the temptation and started to walk towards what ever was pulling her.

Regina felt a bit scared and desperatelly hoped she could do magic, fireball would keep her warm and show the way, but her witch-mother didn't allow her daughters to learn any, because the only way to do so was to ask Rumpelstiltskin to teach you, but the Imp was a very dangerous man. There were rumors in the castle that Queen Cora actually had a son, too, Bealfire, who she had given to the man in return of her getting to the throne.

The princess came to a little lake, looking around her to make sure nobody wasn't following her. After seeing the way was clear she walked closer to the water and felt like she had to put her hand into the water. She did so and just before it touched the sand at the bottom of the lake, she gasped suprised when she felt something in the water. She took a grip in it and pulled it out of the water. She looked at her empty palm, feeling that there truly was something on it, she just couldn't see it. Regina walked the object in her hand back to the forest, wondering what to do with it and how to see what it was. It felt quite heavy in her hand, and cold like metal.

Then she got a weird feeling and rose her hand higher. Regina took a deep breath, closed her eyes and kissed her empty hand. When she opened her eyes, she recognised the object right away. It was the famous pearl crown of Princess Emma of White Kingdom that was resting in her palm.

 **Thank you for being awesome, guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so sorry for delay. It has been crazy and I haven't had any time to write. Now, a new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _All the maidens, from age 15 to 25 must come to the White Castle on first day of Cancer. There they shall try on the Crown of Her Majesty, Princess Emma of White Kingdom_

Regina read the last sentences of the royal announce again and again. Today was the day the 5-years-old search was coming to an end, finding of the lost princess or announce of her death. Army had searched the whole kingdom to find all the young women and they were all coming to the White Castle. That also meant Nemo would come. That girl had stayed in the princess' mind for days, ever since they had met. Regina hoped they would meet again and be able to have some private time, talking and the princess could sneak some wine to her room later.

To be honest, finding Emma wasn't that important to Regina, she had heard so nasty rumors of the girl while staying at the White Castle. Zelena and Robin were there too, now engaged and oh, so happy. Thinking about her ex made Regina sad, and she stood up from the corner of her bed she had sat. One of the reasons the princess wanted so badly to meet Nemo again, was to tell her about Robin, for it felt like the peasant girl would understand her sorrow better that anyone else. There was something special about that girl.

Regina walked out of her rooms and begun her journey to the gardens, as it was the place where the crown was. The King and Queen had asked the princess to join them to watch as the girls tried on the pearl crown, because she was the one to bring back the crown, and with it hope of their dear daughter coming back home. Snow had cried for the whole day, while James tried to be reasonable, just the finding of a crown wasn't going to make everything okay. But now they knew that they had been looking for the wrong girl, she wasn't their Emma anymore, but a total stranger, who hopefully would turn back to herself after the pearl had returned.

The garden was full of people, long line of girls slithering between trees and bushes, and many guards making sure the peasants stayed calm. There was also some maids bringing food and drinks, so everyone was feeling fine. Regina came to the end of the line, where on a stand were three empty chairs, one for her and other two for the King and Queen. The princess walked some stairs and sat on her place, eyeing the crowd, trying to find her new friend. When she realized all the girls were wearing similar clothes and hairstyles, she leaned back and signed. It was impossible to find Nemo now.

Hours passed and Regina sat on her chair next to Snow and James. Each girl came from the line, walked in front of the royals, bowed, sat down and some highborn man put the crown in top the girls head. As it touched the hair, it shrunken and fell and the man took it before it hit the ground. Girl after girl, hour after hour. Regina sipped her wine and cursed herself in her mind. Why was she so stupid to pick a dress with a tight corset, it may look pretty, but sitting in it was horrible. Thank to the Gods, her hair was up, so it didn't make her that hot. Next to her, the worried parents gasped every time a new girl wasn't the one they were looking for. Regina herself had lost her interest on the girls hours ago, and was now just trying to look regal.

Suddenly Regina saw the next girl who was coming from the line, it was Nemo. Before Nemo could sit, the princess jumped up, excused and walked to the peasant girl. The crowd looked them surprised as Regina took Nemo's hand and dragged her with the other girl. They ran to the castle and to Regina's rooms, which were close to the entrance. When they got inside, Regina locked the door and turned to look at the girl from the tavern. Nemo looked shocked and was wearing her best clothes, still from a totally different world than Regina's silk dress.

"Why did you do that? You know I must try on that crown, it is the law." Regina nodded and answerd: "I know, I... I just needed to see you. Talk to you. I missed you Nemo, I really did." Nemo smiled and said: "I missed you too, my little princess. And I really like your hair like that." Regina bited her lip and smirked. That girl, she was unbelievable. Regina looked from the window, seeing that sun was starting to set. "We have couple hours before they are going to come here, if Emma isn't found before that."

Nemo smirked and Regina realized she had missed the girl more than she wanted to admit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **I am so sorry for the delay. I am starting my first ever job so my life is quite busy rn.**

"Why are we always tipsy when we talk?

Nemo burst into a laugh and soon the princess joined. They were laying in Regina's bed, Nemo on her belly and Regina on her back, staring at the ceiling. "Nemo! It is not funny!" Nemo smirked. "It kind of is, my sweet lady, we do drink." "Ugh, you are unbelievable." It had been few hours after they escaped from the gardens, and they had drank some wine and talked about Robin, Zelena, and the peasant girl shared her newest stories of the little Henry. Both felt like time hasn't pass after their last meeting, and now it was flying too fast. Regina felt free, and not only because her loosen corset.

Nemo turned on her side and said with a bit shaky voice: "Regina?" Regina turned her head and their eyes locked. "Yes dear?" Nemo licked her lips and turned her eyes away, but Regina took her hand fast and turned the other girls head, forcing her to maintain the eye connection. The peasant girl breath in. "Why am I here?" Regina rose her eyebrow, and Nemo added fast: "I mean I know you wanted to talk to me and all, but why not after I tried the crown?" It was Regina's time to turn her face, like there was something interesting in the ceiling. "I think I just wanted to talk to you right away, and not waist a single moment."

Nemo smiled and soon with a fast move, rolled over Regina. Regina gasped in surprise but stayed still. Their faces were only inches away and Regina realized she had stopped breathing. Green and brown eyes locked and Nemo licked her lips. The world around them disappeared, there was only the two girls.

They both gasped and turned their heads to face the door, when there was a knock on the door. "My lady, all the girls have tried on the crown, only the one with you is left, and Princess Emma is still not found." Nemo rolled from top of Regina who with quickly stood up and ran to the door, unlocking it. "I am sorry, Nemo here is my old friend and I wanted to have a little chat with her." She opened the door and King James was behind it, smiling kindly as he saw the two girls, both a bit red. He wasn't stupid, he knew what had been going on, it wasn't that hard to figure out from the looks that went between the two young ladies. But also, the lipstick of the princess was still perfectly applied, so he had been too fast on he's way. Shame, he had really hoped Regina would find someone to take her mind of Robin. "Of course, dear, we wanted to give you as long time as we could. But now she has to come to the gardens."

They started walking and Regina noticed that Nemo's hands were shaking, and the princess started to feel guilty. Because of her, the poor girl had to be the last one to try the crown and was the Queen's last hope for getting her first born child back. The King looked a bit sad too, clearly getting ready to announce the death of Princess Emma. It was horrible to see usually hopeful King so depressed. It was a good thing that they could today get a closure.

Outside Queen Snow White was waiting for them and Regina could see that the woman had cried, her eyes were red and she just barely could keep a tiny smile in her face, when she greeted Nemo and gave Regina a quick hug. The princess took Nemo's hand and gave it a quick shake, trying to comfort the other girl. Nemo nodded her head, eyes on the ground, walking to the chair and sitting down. Then she took a deep breath and rose her face to look at her dear princess. Inside the peasant girl, her feelings were going wild. She was scared of the crown and what would happen after she tried it. Would she have another moment with Regina or should she just go back to home. Some part of her wanted to go already, she was missing her son, but the dark eyes of the other girl were calling for her.

It was like the whole Enchanted Forest was holding its breath as the crown was put on Nemo's head. Right after it was put there, bright light blinded everyone for a moment and when they could see again, Regina gasped in shock, seeing the lost princess sitting where her Nemo had sat a moment ago.


End file.
